1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to medical systems and methods, and, in particular, relates to systems and associated methods for controlling guide catheters, and more particularly to guide catheters whose shape, configuration, and/or stiffness can be tailored to a patient through programmed control.
2. Description of Related Art
Catheters are used routinely in medical procedures, including coronary, neural, cardiac and other vascular procedures. In particular, a guide catheter is inserted initially and provides a channel through which suitable interventional devices, such as angioplasty devices, peripheral or neurovascular stent delivery catheters, electrophysiology catheters, metallic coils can be introduced. Catheters also permit delivery of bioactive agents, such as embolization materials, anti-inflammatory agents, contrast agents, and the like.
In use, the guide catheters are typically advanced into the patient's vasculature, commonly over a guidewire, to a desired treatment location such as in the neurovasculature, where its tip is placed against or otherwise near the region to be treated.
Although guide catheters are available in a variety of preformed sizes and shapes, conventional guide catheters may be difficult to steer and advance through extremely tortuous vasculature such as that found in the neurovasculature. Accordingly, there is a need for guide catheters that may be shaped into any suitable configuration.